


One Hug

by kusuosatori



Series: One Shot Series [7]
Category: MOA - Fandom, TOMORROW X TOGETHER, TXT - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Soft AU, Tomorrow x together - Freeform, Yeonbin, one shot au, taegyu, txt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuosatori/pseuds/kusuosatori
Summary: where a stranger asked yeonjun for a hug and yeonjun couldn't say no because he looked really cute and adorable and he just comforted him while listening to him rant for hours.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun
Series: One Shot Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840618
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	One Hug

**Author's Note:**

> where a stranger asked yeonjun "Hi, i'm really sorry but can i get a hug please?"
> 
> and yeonjun gets too attached

"hi, I’m sorry but can I please get a hug?" yeonjun turns around to see a teary-eyed tall guy.

his heart melted; he looks so sad that he just wanted to hug the stranger forever. was he being weird with all his thoughts definitely yes.

within a second yeonjun crosses the distance between them and pulled the stranger in a hug.

he can smell the guy's scent and it was like a baby scent, yeonjun shook his head 'focus, yeonjun' he thought

yeonjun did not know what came to his mind and pulled the taller male within a second, maybe because he wanted to comfort him?

he felt the tall male freeze for a moment, and then he started to cry, he was weeping softly.

yeonjun does not know the guy but he felt his sadness, he started to tear up a little...

"hey, idk what you're going through but I know you'll be able to surpass every problems" yeonjun said as he strokes the guy's back.

he did not know how to comfort anyone, not alone his friends so he was worried that he was not helping at all

but he was trying so hard, he hoped that he was truly helping the guy

the guy broke the hug and wiped his tears

"do you want to talk? there's a convenience store near here. we can go there, will that be fine with you..soobin?" yeonjun softly asked as he looked at the id on his neck, the only priority he have in his mind is to comfort the guy and make him smile.

"o-okay..." the tall male agreed.

and so, they went to the convenience store, yeonjun grab water and some snacks while soobin grabbed some canned beer. they found a seat and placed all their food.

"here, have this." yeonjun said as he grabs an ice cream on the plastic bag, he saw soobin smile.

and that was enough for yeonjun to keep going, he felt satisfied

"thank you" soobin shyly said "I’m still embarrassed that I asked a stranger for a hug, I’m sorry if i surprised you." soobin scratched his head.

and yeonjun? he finds soobin cute

"let's talk, what's bothering you?" yeonjun asked placing both his elbows on the table and his palms on his cheeks.

soobin adjusted his position and placed both his hands on the table, he looked down and smiled a little, it was not a happy smile more like a smile when you remember something painful

"I feel really pressured" soobin started "I feel like i should do better and I should work hard more, i feel like i'll disappoint everyone around me. you know, my family and friends. and that just hit me when i was on the way home and i got emotional. i felt like i was not doing my best, if i do not do well i will be a disappointment. and i do not want to be a disappointment." soobin added, voice shaking.

yeonjun can see how much soobin was trying not to cry again, he can feel that he wanted to burst out crying judging from his voice, he thought that soobin went through a lot of pressure and that's why this happened to him.

"what if my friends became successful? and i'm here trying my best but i'm still not as successful as them. i really wanted to do well, but this is all that i can do. i hate me for being like this, i'm not that talented, i do not know what to be in the future, i do not even know if i'm taking the right path. why am i the only one suffering? why does it have to be me? why?" soobin finally bursts out crying.

yeonjun could feel the pain in his voice, he wanted to hug him again, but he stopped himself from doing do.

"soobin-ah, i know it's hard. i can see that you are really trying your best. i can feel your frustration and i understand your feelings." yeonjun adjusted his seat closer to the table to touch soobin's hands, they were shaking. he knew that soobin was being pressured too much to do well, he was only a guy he met today but seeing him cry? he hates it. 

"you're trying too hard, if you feel like it's too much, rest. you can do things in your own pace. you are tiring yourself with your own expectations. start low and then aim high, you are being consumed by too much overthinking. i'm not saying do not overthink because that's just bullshit, you cannot control your thoughts and that is okay. soobin-ah, it is okay to not be okay sometimes, it is humane to cry from time to time. we feel tired and that is okay, we are just human after all. stop comparing the success of others to your success, the both of you are taking two different paths." yeonjun stopped to smile at soobin.

"remember that you cannot force yourself to do something, it will only make you frustrated. soobin-ah, you are doing well right now, i'm sure of that. and you will be doing greater in the future. self-worth starts within yourself, please remember that. stop focusing on what ifs and make decisions. if you are not sure of the path you are taking here is a reminder, if you are not happy anymore and you want to stop, then you should stop. but, if you are tired but you know deep inside that you have passion in what you are doing and you are happy, you can continue walking down that path. to be honest, there is no right or wrong path, it is up to you on how you will take it. i believe in you, i can see and feel that you are a great person and that you're going to be fine." yeonjun finished off his sentence by patting soobin's hands.

there was an obvious long pause before the silence was broken.

"you're right. this is my life and i will live up to how i want to. thank you for saying that it cheered me up." soobin said while smiling, eyes still filled with tears.

"i don't know if i'm doing it right cause i'm not really good at giving advices..." yeonjun said feeling shy

"no no, you really enlightened me a lot, thank you for that. i realized so many things, and you are right i should walk my own pace. i'm really thankful..." soobin paused "what's your name again? we've been talking for hours but i haven't really know anything especially your name" soobin laughed

yeonjun felt stupid, right. how could he forgot to tell his name? maybe because he was too distracted and focused on cheering up soobin.

"it's yeonjun. choi yeonjun." yeonjun said with a shy smile.

"right, thank you yeonjun.. i'm really glad that i met you" soobin said while holding a genuine smile.

and that smile? it melted yeonjun's heart, he smiled back to the taller one.

soobin looked at his wristwatch and his eyes widened.

"oh no, i totally forgot about the time. i have to go home!" soobin said while cleaning up the table.

"w-wait let me walk you home" yeonjun said. soobin stopped and looked at yeonjun and smiled.

"i'd love that, thank you yeonjun" soobin said while disposing the leftover snacks from earlier.

yeonjun and soobin walked side by side, feeling awkward. they felt the intense awkwardness around them.

soobin laughs awkwardly "so uh, you live in this street too?" soobin asked while looking at yeonjun

"actually, yes. i'm really surprised.." yeonjun said, unable to make eye contact with soobin.

they walk for minutes until they finally arrived

"this is where i live, thank y-" soobin was cut off by a surprised yeonjun

"wait, you live here?" yeonjun asked which earned a nod from soobin " i live there" and pointed the house across soobin's house.

"wow" "wow" they both said, what a coincidence indeed.

"that's so cool but, why haven't i seen you before?" yeonjun asks, curious why he never saw a cute guy like him in his neighborhood.

"i usually never go out and if i do need to, i go out early" soobin explained

"oh, early.. okay that explains why" yeonjun laughed "i don't wake up early and i'm always late so i guess that's the reason why" yeonjun said.

"so..." soobin glanced at yeonjun

soobin was now on their gate, the gate being halfway open and half of soobin's body was inside.

"so.." yeonjun also glanced back at soobin.

"maybe we should.." yeonjun starts "you know, hang out sometimes" yeonjun laughed awkwardly.

"yeah, yeah we should definitely do" soobin agrees and stops as if he remembers something "and this time no more crying shits" soobin said

they both laughed at that statement, yup that would be nice.

"i really do be embarrassing myself every time" soobin said

"no it's fine, i actually find it cute." yeonjun said and he just realized late to what he said

"wow, thank you very much." soobin said while smiling

"so, i guess see you next time?" yeonjun said

"yup, will definitely see you next time" soobin said as he smiled.

yeonjun moves backward so soobin can enter their gates, yeonjun smiled and waved his hands to soobin and walked to the house across his.

soobin waved back and gave yeonjun a smile before entering the house.

and yeonjun? he is skipping around like a kid and enters his house with a big smile.

END.


End file.
